Merry Mischief Makers
by classyblue
Summary: No matter how hard they try, they can't seem to behave. They are at it again!


For grown men, they had been good boys for several days now. Boredom had been under control and they had been on their best behavior..._mostly_.

All of Alexander's generals were sitting in the meeting hall waiting for their illustrious leader to come and start the meeting. The room was very ornately decorated with fancy furniture and several statues around the room and on the walls, in various stages of dress and undress. They were talking quietly amongst themselves and sharing stories about their day. All and all, a very well mannered group.

It had been several weeks since the wayward grape had started the chaotic food fight. Smiles still broke out whenever it was recalled. They were all very proud to have been a part of it, like wearing a badge of honor. Alexander had joined in the laugher to, after awhile, but had given them all a casual warning that it should not happen again. They assured him that they would not misbehave again..._mostly_.

Alexander was late, so what happened after was really his fault. Had he been on time, the '_incident_' would surely have not have happened.

Several Generals had eaten their lunches while waiting for the meeting to start and now the remains of the _said lunches_ were on the table in front of them. The little boys in grown-mens' clothes started playing with the food and trying very hard to stay out of trouble. Clear heads were prevailing though and things did not get out of hand.

Someone... the party never did reveal himself... threw something across the table, missing their intended target. The intended target was ready to return the favor. Trying not to smile and keep a stern face, Hephaestion said to put the food down and remember what Alexander had said. Everyone at the table turned to listen to him to hear what he had to say.

It got eerily quiet for a moment but Hephaestion was no fool. He had just enough time to duck when the sweet potato came soaring across the room, heading for his head. Laughter broke out immediately, uncontrolled and hysterical, with several people pointing to the wall beyond Hephaestion. It had been a perfect throw, the kind that would have been impossible to duplicate. The sweet potato had impaled itself on a naked smiling statute. The statute was no longer completely naked, just very excited.

The thrower was congratulated on his great skills of accuracy and beamed through his tears. Someone started towards the wall to rescue the statue when he was stopped, the sight to good to destroy just yet. Someone came up with the brilliant idea to leave it there and see if Alexander noticed, a decision that was highly agreed on.

Before further talk of the pros and cons of this could be discussed, Alexander was heard coming and everyone sat down quickly and tried very hard to swallow all their wayward giggles and laughter. The smiles though, would not go away entirely.

Alexander entered the room swiftly and with purpose, his mind on the agenda of the meeting. He failed to notice anything out of the ordinary in the room, and stood if front of his Generals with his back directly in front of the '_excited_' statue. This meant that the Generals were looking at Alexander but seeing the statue directly in their line of vision.

They all tried very hard to concentrate on what the King was saying..._mostly_.

Snickers threatened to breakout, covered by well placed coughs. Hands were in front of mouths and most of the Generals were trying to look at any place but towards Alexander and the smiling, and suddenly well endowed, statue. Alexander noticed all of this and asked what was wrong. A murmer of _nothings_ and shaking of heads met his question and he continued his speech. With new resolve, the men try even harder to concentrate on Alexander and less on the happy statue.

The heat of the room and gravity began to make the sweet potato begin it's slow..._very slow..._descent, heading towards the floor instead of looking at the ceiling as it had when it was first impaled. This was not lost on everyone in the room, except Alexander. The snickers were becoming stifled giggles and a snort escaped somewhere in the room.

Alexander stopped talking and looked at the snorter, anger beginning to form on his face. He put his hands on his hips and looked around the room from one man to another. They all turned away, trying to make themselves very small and hoping they would not be the one Alexander would single out.

Alexander looked at his clothes, brushed his hands through his hair and looked around behind him, trying to see what was making these grown men act like giggling ninnies.

Deciding it was not something on him, he turned his attention back to the Generals. He was used to being in control and this situation was totally unacceptable to him. All the while, the sweet potato continued it's travels downward. He was determined to get to the root of this or he would lose control of the situation, if he hadn't already.

Hephaestion sat with his head in his hands and his eyes covered to try and curb the tears rolling down his cheeks. When he raised his head to sneak a peek, he was met with a face full of Alexander, two inches from his own. He swallowed as much of the overwhelming laughter as he could and got control of himself.

"Talk or face the King's wrath," Alexander said, his eyes barely seen through the slits of his eyelids, "I have had enough."

Alexander's hands made there way to the front of Hephaestion's chifton and tighten their grip, pulling him even closer to his face. Hephaestion rose slowly and as gracefully as he could with Alexander's hand still firmly in place on the front of his clothes. Taking Alexander with him, he turned him around so his back was to the rest of the room and the statue was in Alexander's line of site. Alexander's eyes went to the statue and the now placid sweet potato hanging limply from the front of it. Nervous silence had captured the room, emotions being held in tow, to see the reaction of their fearless leader, especially since he still had Hephaestion in a near choke hold.

Lips pressed in a thin line, the corners of Alexander's mouth started to turn ever so slightly up. He looked into Hephaestion's blue eyes now floating in giddy tears, the rest of his face threatening to losing all control of holding his emotions for much longer. Alexander looked back at the statue just as the sweet potato fell off the end of it now much smaller appendage, and splatter on the floor with a resonding plop.

All attempts at control were gone now and everyone was rolling on the floor with total abandonment. Alexander was laughing as hard as everyone else and knew the meeting had lost any thoughts of continuing. It took many minutes for the mirth to ebb enough for anyone to talk. It was then followed by a blow by blow description of the entire incident, starting with the perfect throw that had begun the whole thing and ending with the look on Alexander's face when he finally spotted it. Things were finally calming down.

When things had quieted enough for Alexander to speak again, he looked at his Generals and shook his head, smiling. Reminding them of their promise to behave, he asked them again to try and act like good little generals and try to stay out of trouble.

They nodded at him through their smiles and promised to do their best not get into anymore mischief..._mostly_!


End file.
